Origins
Overview The Origin of a creature defines their very basic essence, the nature from which they have derived. In some cases, development of certain powers can change a creatures' Origin, but for the majority of creatures, their Origin remains for the entirety of their existence. Aberrant Aberrant creatures are those whose physiology and forms have been altered to become alien, bizarre, and oftentimes disturbing. Many Aberrant creatures are those who have been warped by the Outer Realms, as well as those who have reached too far into the absurdities of madness. Animate Animate creatures are those who were not born, but made. Consistenting of constructs of all forms, including golems, homonculi and robots, Animate creatures gain their name from the fact that they were once nonliving beings given a semblance of life through some animating force. Cthonian Cthonian creatures are those which harken back to an older time. While not elemental in their nature, they are empowered by something other than the natural nature of most animals. Superficially resembling such creatures, some might say that Cthonian creatures are their ancestors, but somehow they have survived alongside them. Draconic Draconic creatures are those who stem from the primal fury of the ancient dragons. There is something mystical, otherworldly, yet also familiar about Draconic creatures, but none can doubt their power. Draconic creatures, while often represented as scaled, monstrous reptiles, are oftentimes different, possessed of fur, rubbery skin and even stranger physiologies. Dreamling Dreamling creatures are a peculiar lot, but easy to explain. Within the realms of Dream, a myriad of creatures reside, many created from the very imaginative nature of the Dreamrealm. When formed of such quasi-real essence, the creatures are known as Dreamlings, and often interact with the world in a very strange manner. Elemental Elemental creatures are related to the basic symbolic building blocks of the entirety of the world. While something of a philosophical concept, the truth is that beliefs hold power, and that Elemental creatures of composed of the natural elements of the multiverse. It is worth noting that Elemental creatures can often be confused with Animate creatures, and likewise Animate with Elementals. Fey Existing as a preternatural essence of reality, Fey creatures are the faeries of lore. Generally embodiments of otherwise ethereal concepts, but not those as basic as Elementals, Fey are often a dangerous force, resistant to any change which might disrupt their place in the world, and thus, their existence. Immortal Immortal creatures are those who are composed more of the essence of the multiverse itself, rather than obeying the natural rules of the world. In a similar manner to Elementals, Immortals are born of the eternal churning of the multiverse, but unlike Elementals, Immortals tend to be composed of more transcendental ideas, such as love, chaos and magic. Mirror The Mirrorworld is a strange place, not technically a part of the multiverse, but also not separate from it. Within it exist beings which are reflections of their counterparts; few creatures are born within the Mirrorworld before their non-Mirror foil. Still, Mirror creatures are fully formed in their own right, but are intrinsically bizarre when compared with natural creatures. Natural The most well-known Origin for most creatures, Natural beings follow the rules of the multiverse to the strictest extent, even if some Natural creatures can pervert themselves with unnatural powers. Undead Beings brought into a facsimile of life, Undead are not merely monsters, but a unique form of unlife in themselves. One of their most common traits is the fact that they cannot usually reproduce by themselves, either from the environment or between other members of their kind. Undead must take another creature and transform it into one of their kind, and are therefore often seen as a perversion of the natural order of things. Category:Monsters Category:Origins Category:Mechanics Category:Origins Category:Monsters Category:Mechanics